The importance of carbohydrate structure in the regulation of diverse biologic responses is becoming more and more apparent to a number of investigators. In recognition of this growing trend, a new journal (Glycobiology, Oxford Press) has been launched to report, in a timely manner, advances in this rapidly emerging field. I have been asked by Dr. Gerald Hart to be an editor for this journal. Advances in the laboratory have also occurred. Dr. Mishra's studies have confirmed that defined mannose structures are able to disrupt the association of the heterodimeric c-fos-c-jun-transcriptionally active protein complex's ability to bind to its consensus recognition site. Using a growth hormone expression vector we have shown that these same mannose structures are able to regulate gene expression (i.e., growth hormone production) under the regulatory control of fos-jun responsive elements. Dr. Michael Dipre has markedly extended our technology in the purification of these mannose compounds and, using HPLC methodology, we are making progress in defining the minimal carbohydrate structure required for cellular activation. Dr. Sathyamoorthy is continuing her studies on the in vitro and in vivo activity of these compounds, but more recently has begun a project to purify a unique circulating alpha mannosidase found in normal human serum. We will utilize this enzyme for structural studies and will also screen several disease states (most notable, chronic mucocutaneous candidiasis) for levels of this enzyme.